Badass
by WatchTheWorldBurn
Summary: About the strong/violent/protective side of Remus, aka his WOLF. NT X RL. Oneshot.


_Author's note: I really wanted to write about the strong and violent side of Remus... aka his Wolf. I know this Remus is now much like to one of JKR, but I like this dangerous one better ;)_

'And then I'll kill your mate!' The man yelled as he stormed out of the kitchen with a red head. He slammed the kitchen door behind him.

The Wolf hit Remus like a freight train. He could hear the man pulling his coat of the rack. Remus put down his cutlery and let his hands linger the kitchen table. He let Wolf take over. And it was all happened in a second.

'Excuse me', Wolf said. He wiped his mouth with a napkin. He stood up and attempted to straigthen his cloathes. When he looked up, his stare was predatory and he was focused on the kitchen door. Calm, like a patient hunter, he stalked his prey. Most people at the kitchen table wouldn't register his movements as such, but he knew for sure that Nymphadora and Moody would have seen him change. If they also knew Remus was gone… Wolf doubted it.

His mate made eye contact. Thanks to their matingbond, he knew she disapproved of what he was about to do. He went through the door anyway, closed it behind him and leaned againt it. Wolf looked at the man intensly. He was still trying to put on his coat. In his hurry, he had put his wrong arm in his sleeve. When he saw Wolf, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

Wolf played on his scare and went for him. The man saw in him what his pack did not. The sweat scent of fear hung in the air. It aroused Wolf even more, but he knew he would get in trouble if he went too far.

By now, this sad little man cowarded against the wall. Trying to get as far away from him as possible. It was like he was trying to become invisible. It didn't work, for he had all of Wolf's attention. Wolf could see in the eyes of his prey that this human was about to burst into tears. He gasped for a breath as Wolf closed in on him. Wolf heard the beating of his heart, he heard the blood rush through his veins, he heard the quickened breathtaking and the tremor of his muscles.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' The man screamed. He put his hands over his head in a protective manner and suddenly made a sidestep in order to try and get out of Wolf's reach. The movement lured out Wolf's hunting instinct and he hit the human with his fist in the stomach. Not at full force, that would leave him permantly damaged. And that wasn't allowed by the packmaster. The man cringed and Wolf hosed him up against the wall by his wrists. It would leave a mark.

Wolf grabbed the human by his collar and showed his teeth in a animalistic growl. 'You'd better be. Because if you don't, I'll get you. If I ever see you near my mate again, I'll hunt you down and I'll find you. And I'll eat you alive.'

Wolf put his face next to the human's and breathed in his scent. The human suddered underneath him. He smelled so good. He would love to take him home with him. But he had to hurry, or his pack would come over to take a look. Moody wouldn't approve.

He rubbed his body up againt the human's so that the lovely scent of fear would stick to his own clothes for a while longer. L'odeur la peur for Wolf. The human coughed up blood. Wolf heard a chair move in the kitchen; someone was getting up. He let go of his prey and stepped away from him.

'Get out,' he snarled at him. 'And don't ever let me see you here again.'

The man scrambled back up and ran out of the house with his coat inside out. Wolf closed the front door behind him. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the door. The smell of fear still hung in the air. He waited for Moddy.

* * *

Moody walked through the corridor and saw Remus standing with his back to him. He stood there slumbed with his head against the wall. Moody had seen him change at the kitchen table. He allowed it because he knew it was necessary to send the other guy out. And what better way to do so than with a werewolf?

Moody also knew Remus had heard him coming by now. A lower ranking wolf may not ignore a higher rank, so Remus turned around and kept his eyes to the floor.

'It's allright,' Moody said. 'He's not coming back. Your mate is safe.' Moody couldn't tell whether he was talking to Remus or his Wolf. He took a step towards Remus and bowed his head to make eye contact. 'Are you allright?'

'I'm going outside,' said Remus embarressed, still with his eyes to the floor.

When he tried to walk away, Moody stopped him. 'Remus, calm your Wolf or I'm going to have to sent you away.'

'Yes sir.'

_Author's note: Moody is the packmaster, obviously. _


End file.
